


【无情Ｘ你】相思赋（R）

by shinota



Category: Yu Jian Ni Shui Han | Meet the Treacherous Waters, 遇见逆水寒
Genre: F/M, 遇见逆水寒乙女向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinota/pseuds/shinota
Summary: 1、【遇见逆水寒】无情Ｘ你2、私设婚后3、人设属于原游戏，OOC属于本宝宝╭(╯^╰)╮4、瞎篡改古诗词、瞎理解古诗词，考据党慎入认真你就输了[二哈]5、就一小破车。没啥情节，没啥逻辑，别期待了……_(┐「ε:)_6、感谢小肠激情催车陪开脑洞并提供素材，咸鱼真的没有感到怨念……真的……7、我不管！我要和月牙儿从诗词歌赋谈到做♂人♂哲学！（x





	【无情Ｘ你】相思赋（R）

**相思赋**

 

      这日，你突发奇想整理起过去数年间积下来的书信。

      师傅的、师姐的、师兄的……

      整理到最后，你发现以前书信最多的那个人，已经好久没有给你写过信了。

      大约……正是自你们成亲之后吧。

      蓦然就有种被忽略了似的感受。

      ……于是无情回房时见到的便是你气鼓鼓的样子。

      瞧了眼坐榻上整齐归类过的书信，虽然不确定你具体在生气的理由，不过至少猜到大抵便是那一摊书信惹得祸了。

      「怎么了？心情不好？」他来到你面前，温声关心道。

      你默默递给他一页信笺。

      「……我写的信？」无情接过一看，是他去外地查案时写给你的信。上面简述了一下进度，大致预估了启程返回的时日，关切你季节变化注意加衣小心身体，并隐晦表达了思念之意，除此之外再无其他。

      这次他是真的有些莫名了。这封信看上去……好像没有什么问题……吧？

      不过你的意见很大：「这是你最后一次写信给我……你看到上面的日子了吗？都一年前的事了！」

      他静静凝视你，等待你接下来的想法。

      「……月牙儿我觉得你一点都不会想我！」

      闻言，他失笑：「每日面对面，我就在你身旁，何须诉于纸笔？」

      事实上，自你二人在师傅的关照下文定之后，他便不曾离了你独自远出过，无论去哪都会携你一道。更别提行了大礼后，你们根本是日日都在一起从未分开过的，着实没有透过书信联络的必要。

      「不听不听，反正我就是觉得月牙儿现在不如以前在乎我了，都不想我！」但你打定主意要找茬到底的，根本不讲道理。

      「哦？」他似笑非笑地放下指间的信笺，伸手稍稍一使力，将你拉入怀里。

      你只觉眼前一花，下一刻，便发现自己已半坐在他腿上。

      「……诶？」你手忙脚乱地想起身，却被他牢牢桎梏在原处。

      他凑近了你，星眸中仿佛盈有千般委屈，温雅的嗓音压低了几分，听起来宛若伤心欲绝的控诉：「无情实胜多情苦……」撩起你落在他身上，与他的长发缠绵在一起的乌丝，轻轻贴在唇前，「一寸何止千万缕。」

      你微微愣了愣，正想严辞谴责他随意改诗，还改成这样不知羞的一语双关，尚未来得及开口，整个人让外力推得向后仰了过去——他居然趁你不注意时携你一同来到榻边！

      小心为你垫好了软枕，尔后覆于你之上，他一掌撑在枕侧，另一只轻抬你的下颚，指腹缓缓摩挲着你的唇瓣，深邃的瞳中映的满满的都是你。

      「何谓相思？」他幽幽问道。

      「月……月牙儿……」你觉得自己舌头打上了结，一时间连句完整的话都说不出来，仅能喃喃地念着他的名，好似这样方能维持神志清醒一般。

      索性无情似乎也没想等你回答什么，自顾自说着：「一日不见，」他垂首，慢慢靠在你的耳旁，暧昧的气音伴随温热的吐息传入你的耳，「思卿如狂。」

      然后密密的吻顺着耳垂的软肉寸寸往下，藏了舔舐的亲吻在你颈侧的皮肤上印下一串湿湿濡濡的水迹，待到失去他体温的加持暴露在空气里时，形成一圈使人不禁瑟缩的刺痒的凉意。

      「唔嗯……」你不由自主地半眯起眼，双手紧紧攥着他的衣襟不放。

      视觉受阻致使听觉和触觉更加敏锐，温软湿润的感受流连在锁骨，他的呼吸却尤在耳畔。不同平时的绵长平稳、急促得略显压抑的低喘与你的轻哼交织在一起，别样惑人。

      你悄悄掀开一条眼缝，偷偷窥视他此刻的模样。

      墨色的长发四散在你身上，雪色的肌肤同你的融成一体，唯有颊上的一片淡淡的晕红是这黑白之间唯一一袭暖色。

      无情很快捕捉到你自以为不会被发觉的目光，故作不察地将吻落在你下颚连着颈项的那一块嫩肉上。听到你的呼吸骤然加快时，才抬起头：「但见卿心似吾心，」他顿了顿，见你瞪圆了眼，满脸不敢置信的表情，笑意渐浓，直直望进你眼底，一字一字清晰地说，「……自当不负相思意。」

      他的眸好似蒙上了一层看不透的深色，黑亮亮的，让你莫名感觉有些危险，但又无可避免地被吸引全部的视线。

      直到好半晌，你才回神想起自己是要抗议的，可是早没了底气，嗫嗫嚅嚅地嗔他：「谁、谁跟你一样了！才没有……什么……相思……」

      你越说声音越小，最后底得几不可闻。

      本来以为他会像方才那样说些什么，未曾想竟见他认同似地颔首。你正纳闷他的反应，便听他又道：「直言相思了无意，未妨纤手鉴清狂！」

      「什……」

      温暖的唇将你没说完的话尽数吞入腹中，舌尖灵巧滑入微启的小口，在那其中翻覆舔尝。

      他的手悄然握住你抵在他胸口的柔荑，温柔但又矛盾地带着强势的坚定地，引领你沿他的身躯下划，经过精致腰线、紧实的小腹，继续往下……攀上火烫得灼人的炙热，那是他对你的无尽相思。

      那炽烈的温度教你忍不住瑟缩了下，下意识想抽回手，却被他以巧妙的力度按压住，闪躲不得。

      你觉得自己快燃起来似的，脸上烧得厉害。脑中乱成一团，想不通明明是在说书信的事，为何突然便将自己困进了当下的境地？偏偏歪曲你本意，拉着你做那些羞事的人一脸理直气壮，仿佛你的意思本就是如此一样的理所当然。

      细细碎碎的吻慢条斯理挪到你的领口。柔软的发丝自你面上轻轻拂过，朦朦胧胧的寒梅清香萦绕不散。

      颈喉之下传来的湿暖气息占据了你所有的注意力。无情啮住你衣领间的纽绊，舌尖略微一顶，一颗颗盘扣被他轻松解开。接着他衔起一瓣襟子，含糊念着：「轻解罗衫，旦观长丝，可见思匿千千结？」

      他不再锢着你的手，转而伸向自己领间的暗扣。你却丝毫没有反应过来，手仍维持着被他拉来时的模样，眼一眨不眨地注视着他，注视着随衣带渐落而缓缓映入你视界中的棱角分明的锁骨，还有诱人跃跃欲品的肩窝……

      你不自觉地吞咽了下，目不转睛的神情惹得他轻笑出声。素日清雅的嗓音此时染满了危险的暗哑，你稍微回了些神，终于想起收回手捂住嘴，但在看到他的眸光倏地变深后猛然忆起你的手原本所在的地方，一时间继续也不是、拿开也不是，竟不知该如何是好。

      他大约是看透你的窘态，噙着促你不由得转开眼不好意思直视的笑靥，俯首在你衣衫半褪的心口烙下热切得令你心颤的吻。

      「长相思，摧心肝。」

      他的声音自你怀中传出来。伴着诗句而来的，是缠绵的轻舔，一寸一寸滑过柔软的绵团，攀上傲然于顶点的朱樱，卷绕、吸吮，纠着缠着地不妨。

      没有旁的言语，却足够使你体味到他的心思缱绻。你甚至恍惚觉得他好像正笑意盎然地觑着你，吹着气地在你耳边窃窃私语着，「看，我的相思，便是这般的『催心挠肝』，感受到了吗？」

      不知何时置在你后腰的手配合他的唇一点点下移着，尔后——

      「哈啊……」敏感的小蕊突然被拿捏住的感觉激着你不住轻啼，蓦地弓了起身，恰好将自己更贴合地喂向他。

      他笑纳了你的款待，手指也趁势探入更深处。

      潺潺的水声迅速弥漫开，充斥在帏帐之内。你几乎能听出黏黏腻腻的情液在他指关节间拉出淫靡的银丝，最后承受不住断开的细微声响。

      他抬头望向你，将手举到唇前，瞧了瞧那上面浸满的晶莹，慢条斯理地吃进嘴里。他的眸一直专注锁着你的视线，就这般勾着你看了满眼，他舔食你动情留下的痕迹的样子。

      「思卿如流水，何有穷已时……」他状似感慨地叹道。

      你顿感羞恼，把自己拢成一团转身想避开他。

      无情并不在意你此刻难得露出的小猫爪，耐心候着你躺定，便贴着你的背也跟着倚下来，同卧在软枕上。

      你扭着身子往前挪了挪，却仍是被他圈在怀里。

      他轻易化解你那些毫无威胁的反抗，轻拍带着轻吻落在你身后，安抚着你的情绪。直至确认了你没有半点抵触的心情，才靠近了与你咬耳朵：「不入相思门，不识相思苦。」

      一面说着，他褪下你身上最后一片遮挡，拨开丰沛得一触即溢的花瓣，小心以温和却不容躲闪的力度，将自己慢慢送入，积了满腹的念想，终被推进最深最隐秘的情欲的暖床。

      「……一入相思门……日日思若渴！」

      讲着什么小秘密似的亲昵语气，用着魅人心折的情辞挚藻，身下更同样反复做着如此亲密、不可诉诸于外人的私事……这些之于此时的你，无一不成为极致的催情。讳言的羞耻与极乐的欢欣同时侵袭着你，吞噬着你的理智。

      「啊……嗯……」你随着他每次退出后接踵而来愈加凶猛的入侵，轻吟出躯体感受到的深刻喜悦。

      他一手轻拈你身前绽放的柔嫩红梅，另一只手绕过平滑的小腹，探到他与你连心的那处景致，找出隐匿在那里的小巧珍珠，配合着身体进占的频率揉捏。

      你不禁咬唇，想以此止住自己哼出那些根本不像自己的声音，但他的指尖适时从粉色花蕾移开，往上滑入你口中，阻止你无意识的自残。还残留着些许你动情味道的修长手指翻搅着逗弄你的舌，无法吞咽的银涎顺着嘴角无声流下。

      「玲珑骰子……」他轻笑着在你的舌心点了点，然后处在你身下的指不甘被忽略似的突兀地碾上脆弱的珠儿，「安红豆……」

      过分汹涌的情潮将你淹没。

      「月牙儿……月牙儿……慢……」口中含着他的手指使你不能清晰吐字，模模糊糊的讨饶听上去更像是撒娇。

      你感觉自己宛如一叶飘零在辽阔欲海的小舟，除了不住呢喃着这片汪洋的名外，仅能跟随他制造的惊涛骇浪摇曳漂流。

      偏他不肯放过你，手下一边玩着弄着用着力，还一边意有所指地絮声低语：「入骨相思，知不知？」话语间，他的腰忽地加快速度，更加重了进犯的力度，狠狠将自己一次又一次送入。

      浊喘拂着你的颈项，伴随无止尽的冲撞，你听他执著地又问了一遍，「入股相思……」还有肩后急促的吮吻，以及深入幽谷之底的绝妙充实，「……知不知？」

      ——纤纤玉体的岸线在尖叫中溃着决了堤。

      迷糊的意识中，你似乎感到他无奈地摇了摇头，似感叹似赞美，「忆卿身似西江水，日夜东流无歇时……」

      你想要说些什么反驳他，身体却已全然不听使唤了。

      ……

      待到你回过神时，无情的轻吻刚刚好自你的前额离开。

      「天涯地角有穷时，唯吾相思无尽处。」

      你听到他情意绵绵的自白，忍不住勾起浅浅笑弧。

      「醒了？」

      你转眼看向他，侧卧在你身边的他单手撑着头，如墨的长发披散着在他脑后，像一汪黝瀑。

      「月牙儿……」你呆呆地望着他，脑中一片空白，一时间犹如不通言语，只会他的名。

      他轻笑着，抚了抚你的颊，也念着你的名，而后问：「相思一夜情多少？」

      他拉起你的手，在你手背上印上一个温柔之极的轻吻。

      「思卿念卿，盼卿晓。」

      这便是他的相思，唯愿，你能知晓。

 

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> **附**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 引用／修改诗词原句及出处列表：  
> （按文内出现顺）
> 
> 无情不似多情苦，一寸还成千万缕。【北宋】晏殊《玉楼春·春恨》
> 
> 只愿君心似我心，定不负相思意。【北宋】李之仪《卜算子·我住长江头》
> 
> 直道相思了无益，为妨惆怅是清狂。【唐】李商隐《无题》
> 
> 长相思，摧心肝。【唐】李白《长相思》
> 
> 思君如流水，何有穷已时。【汉】徐干《室思》
> 
> 入我相思门，知我相思苦。【唐】李白《秋风词》
> 
> 玲珑骰子安红豆，入骨相思知不知？【唐】温庭筠《新添声杨柳枝词二首》
> 
> 忆君心似西江水，日夜东流无歇时。【唐】鱼玄机《江陵愁望寄子安》
> 
> 天涯地角有穷时，只有相思无尽处。【北宋】晏殊《玉楼春·春恨》
> 
> 相思一夜情多少，地角天涯未是长。【唐】张仲素《燕子楼》
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 感觉棺材板已经压不住湿人们的愤怒了……在下顶锅盖跑路去也，各位有缘江湖再会！
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **＊ 都是正经诗词！千万不要被无良写手误导了！！**


End file.
